This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to tuple traffic management in a stream computing environment to process a stream of tuples using a set of control group data with respect to a set of operation-system-level virtualization and resource isolation containers. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for tuple traffic management in a stream computing environment may also increase.